Food -- Family Style Meals
**Always remember you need to serve the Family Style Main FIRST before serving sides Family Style (FS) Main and Side Dish Platter Updates - V2 V2 Platters and Sides will NOT work with older Platters and Sides and will only work with each other!!! V1 Mains and Sides will still work the original way but ONLY with other V1 Mains and Sides. Even if you have uses of the old in your assets you will NOT be able to serve them with the V2. * 1) Added Messages option to Access Menu - if enabled, will send message to platter owner showing the name of someone who served from the platter. (Now you will know who emptied your platter!) * 2) Removed restrictions for sides to appear in specific places on plate - Sides 1 thru 4 will now appear in the order served. Meaning the 1st side you serve regardless of its original side number will go in the side 1 spot, 2nd in side 2, etc so you can now serve any 4 Family Style Sides you want on any Family Style Main. (Gravy does not count as a numbered side and will always serve on the plate) * 3) Added confirmation of side served prior to taking uses of side dish - The Side dish will no longer take a use if the side is not successfully served to a plate. * 4) You will see a V2 in the description of all of these Platters before the number of uses. * 5) There is a 1 second delay built in for serving for any lag issues so give your plate a chance to rez before clicking anything else. **The number of stat boosts you get on the FS Main Meals is the Main itself (1) plus the number of Sides you rez on the plate. If you use 4 Sides, you will get 5 stat boosts, 3 sides you get 4 boosts, and so on. You cannot use the same Side multiple times on the same plate. You do not need new recipe cards, the existing recipes will automatically deliver the V2 Platters. Family Style Meals are made up of interchangeable side dishes and main dishes from specific recipes named Family Style Main or Family Style Side. Just like the main platter, the side dish platters will have serving uses which will decrease as you serve them. (access list also) As with all meals, you will rez the plated food from the main platter. As you serve from your side dish platters, you will see those food appear on the plate. You will like any other meal use your utensils to consume your meal. As you get your stat hits, your foods will disappear off of your plate. Each side and main dish has its own recipe and can be cooked independently from each other or purchased together/separately. Available Family Style Recipes as of 1/25/20 --''' '''Family Style Main Recipes: * FS Main Baked Glazed Ham * FS Main Baked Glazed Ribs * FS Main Bean Avocado Enchiladas * FS Main Beef Enchiladas * FS Main Boiled Corned Beef * FS Main Chicken Enchiladas * FS Main Chorizo Sweet Potato Enchiladas * FS Main Fried Chicken Legs * FS Main Ground Beef Tacos * FS Main Homestyle Meatloaf * FS Main Pan Seared Tbone Steak * FS Main Roast Turkey Platter * FS Main Shredded Chicken Tacos * FS Main Spinach Bean Enchiladas Family Style Side Recipes: * FS Side Baked Mac n Cheese * FS Side Boxed Corn Bread Stuffing * FS Side Boxed Mashed Potatoes * FS Side Boxed Turkey Stuffing * FS Side Candied Sweet Potatoes * FS Side Cheesy Broccoli Rice * FS Side Cilantro Lime Rice * FS Side Corn Bread Stuffing * FS Side Country Mac Salad * FS Side Country Potato Salad * FS Side Cranberry Jelly Canned * FS Side Cranberry Sauce * FS Side Creamed Spinach * FS Side Curried Cabbage * FS Side Easy Southern Green Beans * FS Side Green Chili Rice * FS Side Ham Black Eyed Peas * FS Side Ham Collards * FS Side Homestyle Mexican Rice * FS Side Homestyle Turkey Gravy * FS Side Low Country Red Rice * FS Side Mashed Potatoes * FS Side Mashed Sweet Potatoes * FS Side Mexican Red Rice * FS Side Refried Beans Canned * FS Side Spicy Baked Mac n Cheese * FS Side Spicy Boiled Chitlins * FS Side Turkey Gravy Category:Cooking Category:Recipes Category:Food Category:Family Style